1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kneading and modeling compound which is constituted of binding agents, plasticizers and/or solvents, as well as fillers and, occasionally, pigments and further additives; as well as relating to the utilization of such compounds.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Kneading and modeling compounds or clays for the manual production of plastic representations of all types are widely known.
Thus, for example, German Laid-open Patent Application 25 15 757 describes a plastic compound which is deformable by hand and serves for the production of models, motifs and other kinds of plastic representations, wherein the molded components are hardened at elevated temperatures after their completion and can thereby be rendered durable. These compounds or clays essentially consist of binding agents, plasticizers and fillers, wherein there are overwhelmingly employed different types of PVC as the binding agent and kaolin (aluminum silicate) as the filler.
Described in German Published Patent Applications 24 24 451 and 27 10 115 are permanently plasticized kneading compounds which, among others, consist of polyethylene wax or rubber as the binding agents and of organic-synthetic material or again kaolin or other metal oxides as the filler.
German Published Patent Application 27 10 115 relates to a kneading compound which is maintained in a plasticized and remoldable condition for lengthy periods of time, and which employs kaolin as a filler material for the compound.
An article by G. Schonefeld and J. Walter, GAK May 1974, pages 338 to 342, West Germany, describes the utilization of aluminum hydroxide as a flame-retardant filler for PVC plastisole. However, there is no suggestion of the use of aluminum hydroxide as a filler in kneading and modeling compounds or clays.
However, in all of these known kneading and modeling compounds the circumstance is disadvantageous in that, due to the extensive covering and accordingly, as a rule, the color-distorting heretofore commonly employed fillers, such as kaolin and chalk, always significantly dampened the effect of the added pigments or coloring agents, so that all heretofore known kneading and modeling compounds were effectively always relatively dull or muted and could not be produced in clear, bright and pure coloring hues and tones.
In order to be able to at all achieve an effective coloring effect, in the usual kneading and modeling compounds there is, accordingly, required a relatively high pigment component. Moreover, even in colorless, in essence, translucent kneading compounds, is the transluscence significantly influenced by the utilized fillers so that practically no inherently colorless kneading compounds can herewith be produced.
Furthermore, it is not in the least impossible to contemplate that the known kneading and modeling compounds or clays may physiologically differ due to the relatively high degree of impurity of the usually employed fillers, such as kaolin, chalk or pyrogenic, in essence, highly dispersed silicas, since these impurities are barely controllable, particularly in view of the present content of heavy-metal.